


"Happy Easter Bug !!"

by A1netty



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Chocolate, Easter baskets, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Surprises, booze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: Ghost surprises Roach with almost everything that he could think of. Also, he has other things in mind which all include on getting him an Easter basket.P.s I'm finally done :) but the Chapters are being worked on.





	1. Business before Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I always told myself that I would never make the Call of Duty characters gay. Not that I have anything against gay people.. I love everybody :) so therefore I wouldn't judge. I just felt like making them gay wasn't a main priority to me. :/ but now as I'm starting to write these stories, I realize that Ghost and Roach relationship takes affect on alot of people. So therefore, you're gonna be seeing alot of fluff from these two. :) Well basically from time to time. Whew, I'm glad that's over. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :) and Happy Easter.

The morning air had flown over the base as Mactavish and others headed for the chopper. Their orders were to excavate a suspect and bring him in for questioning. Something that Ghost himself was all but familiar with. Honestly, Ghost didn't mind interrogating people, but if Mactavish had wanted something done, then Ghost was the man to go to. The two would often take very long trips due to blizzards and almost getting shot down in Nikolai's chopper. Roach on the other hand, would always be wondering if they'll ever make it back or if Shepherd ( Their General ) was setting them up for failure. Either way, Mactavish was there to have Ghost back so therefore, there was nothing to worry about. Well...At least that's what Roach thought.

"Ghost ? Mactavish said walking up.

"Sir's.

"We need to talk. Shepherd said walking in. 

"Uh, sure.

Ghost had waited for the them to step inside before closing the bedroom door. Shepherd on the other hand, was highly pissed. (As usual) and Mactavish was just standing there smiling. The two had shifted uncomfortably close to Ghost as they watched him take a glance around the room.

"So. Shepherd said walking back and forth. How did the interrogation go ?

"Fine I guess. Ghost said handing him a piece of paper. Once I've started snapping his fingers, the poor bastard finally broke.

"Right. Shepherd said not amused. Anything else ?

"No. But he did mention something about Makarov's contact. Although, the man won't be any use to us.

"And why the bloody hell not ? Mactavish said stepping in.

"He's dead Sir. He's been dead for at least three weeks now.

"Shite.

"Ghost, I need you to get back in there and interrogate him. Shepherd said handing him back the paper. We need to know exactly what Makarov is planning.

"Yes Sir, but I promised that I would take Roach out for dinner.

"And ?

"It's Easter. Ghost smiled.

"Aye lad. Mactavish said stepping in. What do you have planned ?

"Heh. I was thinking about getting him him a bloody Easter basket. You know how he feels about his toys and his candy.

"To right mate.

"Well, I'll let you two finish your little chat. Shepherd said walking away. Don't take to long Mactavish, we've got work to do.

"Yes Sir.

Mactavish and Ghost continued talking as they seen Roach headed towards the shower. 

"Alright lad. Mactavish said heading towards the door. Don't forget that once your done taking care of Roach, make sure that you get rid of that witness. We don't need any milita's on our heads.

"Sure thing.

"Oh, and Ghost. Mactavish said handing him a stuffed animal. Give this to Roach. I think he'll love it.

"Thanks Sir.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just make sure you pay me back in booze.

"Roger that. Ghost just chuckled to himself as he watched Mactavish leave. Heh, a bloody stuffed animal Eh ? Well, aren't you a pretty little fella.

Ghost had a smile on his face the entire time as he remember how much Roach would adore these things. Mactavish on the other hand was very thoughtful. Which Ghost, was highly appreciated for. (But as Ghost would say) "He loved that bloody thing more than me". But neither of it was fully true. Although Roach loved Ghost no matter what.

"Well, I guess I better hit the showers then. Ghost said grabbing his towel before leaving the building.

Once he had reached the showers, he saw the steam coming from one of the stalls down the way. He slowly took off his towel before sitting down the stuffed animal right beside it. By this time Roach was very unaware of who was in showers, but at this point he really just didn't care. However, Ghost noticed this and slowly but quickly made his way down the showers and towards Roach.

"HEY !! What the ...

"Fuck. Ghost smirked while finishing his sentence.

It took Roach at least two minutes to fully wash the soap out of his eyes before finally realizing that it was only just Ghost.

"Ghost ?

"Hmm ? He said kissing and licking the sides of his neck.

"Um.. You do know there's more showers over there right ?

"Of course I do mate. Ghost said pushing him up against the wall. But I wanted to join you.

"Yeah but..

"But what ? He asked. Is there something wrong ?

"N-no. He moaned. But what if Shepherd or Mactavish catches us in here, We're not gonna hear the end of it.

"Why ? Because I'm kissing on you ?

"No, but because we're in the same shower.

But Ghost just kept on going...

Roach's legs were starting to shake as Ghost pressed up against his length to bit his ear. The groans and moans that Ghost we're retrieving, was telling him that Roach was now getting turned on. Ghost quickly pushed his head back as he trailed down small but delicate kisses on the center of Roach's neck.

"I-I'm serious S-simon.

"Woah ? Ghost chuckled. That's a first. The only time you've called me that is when...

"Yeah Ghost. Roach cutting him off. I get it.

"Oi !! There's nothing to be afraid of love. It's not like anyone's going to hear us.

"Yeah well, tell that to Meat and Royce.

"Fine. Ghost said leaving. I guess Mr. Rainbow bunny here will keep me company.

"Hey !! Roach shouted. Where did you get that ?

"Oh this ? Ghost said waving it back and forth. A great friend of mines gave him to me. Said it'll make the perfect gift for a perfect someone.

"Mactavish. Roach thought. It's always been Mactavish.

"Oh well. Ghost smirked. I guess I'll just throw him in the trash.

"NO !! Roach said stepping out of the shower. Give him to me Ghost. I know that fucking teddy bear is mines.

"Nah, I think I'll bloody keep him. Ghost said walking back and forth. Who knows, maybe he'll find somebody else.

"Fuck it.

Roach took off flying down the aisle as he snatched the teddy bear from Ghosts cold bloody hands. The look on his face said "Your definitely dead". But it's Easter, so Ghost just decided to leave him be.

"Mines !! Roach shouted as he stormed off into the showers.

"Your welcome. Ghost smiled as he smacked him on the ass. By the way, you're mine's, so i could care less about that stupid bloody stuffed animal.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Roach said blushing as they continued to shower.

"Don't worry bug. Ghost said kissing his lips. Our morning's just begun.


	2. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about deleting this, but idk... :/ we'll see.

Ghost was surprisingly quiet while he and Roach shopped around for Easter. He couldn't help but notice Roach arse while he was reaching around for his favorite candies. For some odd reason, Ghost was getting a hard on, making it harder for Roach to concentrate.

"Uh, Ghost ?

"Hm.

"What the hell are you doing ?

"Nothing. He blushed. I just love it when you bend over.

Roach just face palmed as he saw a little kid and his Mother walking straight pass them. He honestly didn't know why Ghost would act like this, especially when their out in public.

"What ? Did I say something wrong ?

"Can you just hand me the tub of ice-cream please ? Roach asked losing his patience.

"Okay.

"Thank you.

"No problem love.

Although Roach was acting very bitchy towards Ghost, it still kinda gave him a hard on.

"Oi ? Ghost winked. I can't wait to get home.

Roach just rolled his eyes as Ghost smacked him hard on the ass.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just don't say that shit around any more kids Ghost.

"Yes Mum.

The ride back home was very long and also very hot. Roach on the hand was listening to music, while Ghost however was drinking and driving. (Which only made matters worse) Once they came to a stop, Roach quickly threw the bottle out of the window as Ghost just stared. He hated when Ghost would drink.

"Hey !! I was bloody drinking that.

"I'm sure you were Ghost, but I don't think that you should be drinking and driving.

"Why ? Are you afraid that I'm gonna run us off the bloody road ?

"No. I'm afraid that your gonna kill us by having a heat stroke. Roach said not amused.

"Jesus. Ghost said lighting a cigarette. Well thanks alot Mum. I've only had one bloody drink. It's not like I was going to drink the whole bloody bottle. Besides, It's Easter.

"Yeah yeah. Roach Mumbled. Right.

Once they've arrived back on base. Roach and Ghost quickly took off to get dressed while Mactavish and Price had made them dinner. 

*Long story short, Shepherd didn't want them leaving the base so Mactavish and Price decided to be their waiter. Lol. Outside Roach can hear heavy footsteps approaching his door, but was unaware of who it actually was.

"Hey Roach ? Meat yelled. Can you open the door ? I need to talk to you.

Roach slowly but quickly approached the door and saw that Meat wasn't alone. In fact, he was with Archer, Royce and Toad.

"Uh, are we having a house party ? He chuckled.

"No. Meat smiled. We wanted to bring you something.

"Okay, like what ?

"Well, it's a surprise bug. So we can't tell you.

"Yeah bug, it's Easter. Royce said pushing him to the side. Can we come in ?

"Uh...sure. Roach said eyeballing them.

At this point, Roach was starting to feel a little bit hesitant at first. Basically because he already knew how Meat and Royce were. Those two were known for playing tricks on people, so that only made Roach suspicions grow worser.

"Okay you guys. Seriously ? Roach asked. What's going on ?

"Royce do you still have those water balloons ?

"Of course Meaty. Royce said reaching into his pocket. Oh shit, I forgot. He smiled. They're not full.

"But these are !! Toad and Archer said attacking him with the water balloons.

"What the fuck !! Roach yelled as the four men continued their assault.

Once they were done, Roach quickly stood up to return the favor but they were already gone.

"That's for bailing on us bug. Toad said running off with Archer, Meat and Royce.

"Fucking Dicks !! Roach yelled.

"Woah. Ghost chuckled. What the bloody hell happened ?

"Meat and Royce are what fucking happened. I can't believe those two drenched my fucking outfit.

"It's okay love. Ghost smirked. I have another shirt in my closet.

"No. Roach pouted. Its fine Ghost, I found one.

Ghost just couldn't wait to finally eat Roach up. For some odd reason, seeing him without a shirt on, had just sent fireworks all throughout his body. It was like watching his favorite celebrity get undressed.

"Uh, Roach ?

"Yeah ?

"Do you need any help ?

"No. Roach said tossing the wet clothes into the corner. I've got it Ghost.

"Okay.

*Silence..

Roach just sighed and rolled his eyes as he saw Ghost watching him get dressed through the mirror.

"I need help picking out an outfit. Unless you wanna stand there and fantasize about me in the mirror.

"Hmm. I like the idea of doing both. Ghost smiled.

"Yeah, whatever. Just help me look for something.

"Like ?

"I don't know Ghost. Anything. Roach said losing his patience.

"Fine. How about this one ?

"I'm not wearing that outside Ghost.

"And why the bloody hell not ? He asked. I think it looks bloody nice on you unless you wanna look like a girl.

"Fuck you.

"I would, but you'd have to wait until after dinner.

"Cheeky bastard. Roach mumbled.

Ghost waited until Roach was fully clothed before opening the door and lighting another cigarette.

"Okay, so how do I look ?

"I love admiring your body Roach. Ghost smirked.

"Okay... but how do I look ?

"You look stunning. He smiled.

"Ghost, you're really starting to creep me out.

"Creep ? Ghost asked. Why would you say that ?

"I just..

"You just what ? Ghost said flicking the cigarette. You've never had anyone give you a compliment before ?

"I have, but i don't like how you said it.

"Well how did I say it ?

"No offense Ghost, but you make it sound creepy.

"Well it's not supposed to sound pleasant. He chuckled.

"I don't know. It just sounds creepy.

"Well, it's not creepy to me. Ghost said scratching the back of his head. You wanna know why ?

"Sure why not.

"It's because your all mines. Ghost said kissing him on the lips. I don't care how creepy it gets. It's not like we're strangers or anything. You just have to get use to it.

Roach just blushed.

"Okay, but what if I don't wanna get use to it ?

"That's to bad mate. We're in this for the long run. Otherwise I'd have to...

"You'd have to what ?

"I'd have to gut off your arms and feed them to the wild animals in the woods. He chuckled.

"Jesus.

"Jesus is right. Ghost smirked as he slapped him on the ass. Now, let's get going. I've picked some of the best chefs in town.

"More like the best Captains in town.

Ghost just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever. The food better be bloody good otherwise I want my fucking money back.

"Whatever. Just be happy that someone willing to make us dinner.

"Fine. But I'm only doing this for you Roach.

"Thank you. Roach said kissing his lips.

Hopefully this little feast will lead to something VERY naughty.


	3. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost gives Roach something that he's always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh... IDK about this story :/ but I'm doing my best to clean it up, so hopefully it'll make more sense.
> 
> P.s ~ I have a strong feeling that you guys are gonna love this chapter. :)

After dinner, Roach headed straight for the showers before heading down towards Ghost room. To be honest, it looked like no one was inside because Ghost would always leave his bedroom lights off. (Making the room look extra creepy). Nonetheless, he decided to wait until he saw Mactavish walking up.

"Roach ?

"Captain. He smiled. What are you doing out here ?

"Well, I was going to pay Price a visit until I saw you over here leaning up against the wall like the bug that you are. He chuckled. To be honest it scared the crap out of me.

Roach just chuckled...

"I'm not doing anything wrong Cap. I'm just waiting for Ghost. By the way have you seen him ?

"Nope. Mactavish said rolling his eyes. But you know the rules Roach. Shepherd doesn't like anyone out past midnight.

"I understand that Sir, but i promise it won't take long.

"Good. Mactavish said walking away. If I were you, I'd crawl through his back window.

"Right. Roach said not amused.

Once Mactavish was fully gone, Roach decided to text Ghost but he wasn't answering. His phone kept ringing and then going to voicemail every time he would call, and on top of that, Roach was starting to get worried. After trying his phone again, Roach just decided to do what Mactavish had told him, and climb through the back of Ghost window. (After all, it was a bit chilly outside).

"Shit. Why the fuck is it so dark in here ?

Roach fumbled around inside of Ghost bedroom until he finally decided to turn on the light. That's until he actually seen it.

"Holy fuck. He smiled.

The room was filled with three Easter baskets, Chocolate covered candies, balloons, Gift cards and Roach favorite, chocolate covered cake. It was like living in heaven, although Roach felt like Ghost was living in a cave.

"Look at all this chocolate. He smiled. And the Rose petals ?

Roach quickly ran straight towards the bathroom after following the colored petals made from flowers and roses. He slowly turned the light on when he spotted the nice warm bath, the champagne and the music playing low in the background. It was beautiful. Ghost really went above and beyond for Roach and honestly, Roach just couldn't believe it.

"Oh my god. He blushed. He did all of this for me ? I have to call him.

But Ghost was already walking in...

"Oi !! Who the bloody hell's in there !!

"It's me Ghost !! Roach said holding up his hands. Don't shoot !!

"Bloody hell mate. I almost shot you.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. He chuckled.

"Roach ? Ghost said putting away his pistol. What the fuck are you doing in here ? This was supposed to be a surprise.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't know. He pouted. You weren't answering any of my calls so I had no other choice.

"Anyways. Ghost said dropping the subject. I've brought us some pizza. 

"Ghost ?

"I know I know. Ghost said cutting him off. You've already ate, but this is just something for later. You know, just case you get hungry.

"Okay.

*Silence..

Roach waited until Ghost had started putting away all of his tools, before taking off the rest of his clothing.

"Uh, Ghost ?

"Hm ?

"What are you doing ?

"I'm just getting comfortable love.

"Right. Sorry.

"For what ? It's not like you've never seen me naked before.

He's right. Roach HAS seen Ghost naked before, but everytime he would think about Ghost getting naked or wanting to have sex with him he would just freeze up as if he was still a virgin. Ghost was well aware of this, so he just decided to take his time with him. Basically because he already knew how fragile Roach was. Although, he would never do anything to ever hurt him.

"Yeah I know I just...

"Roach ? Ghost said moving closer. You don't have to be afraid of me mate. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise.

Roach just smiled as Ghost kissed him on the cheeks before heading towards the shower. He's not gonna lie though, Ghost did have a really nice ass. I mean, it's not Kim Kardashian big or Nicki Minaj big but his ass was just right. Especially for his iking.

"You wanna join me ? He asked.

"No. I think I'm gonna stuff my face with all of this chocolate.

"To right mate. Ghost chuckled. Well enjoy it. It's all yours.

"Thank you.

"No problem.

After his shower, he and Roach decided to play board games and watch scary movies while cuddling up inside of each others arms. It was like a happy ever after that was never ending. Something that Roach himself was very grateful for.

"I love you Ghost.

"Oi !! Where's all this coming from ?

"So you're not going to say it back ? Roach said punching him.

"Nope.

"You're an ass. He smiled.

"I love you to Roach.

"Yeah, you better.

At that moment, Ghost was starting to rub up and down on Roach spine as they were watching the movie. No matter how hard he would try, he just couldn't keep himself from touching him. Eventually, his fingertips started massaging the back of his neck, making him lean even further into Ghost.

"Mhm. He moaned as Ghost continued. That feels nice.

Ghost just chuckled...

"I bet.

He continued to massage the back and the sides of his neck before finally pulling away to steal a kiss.

"G-Ghost ?

"Sssh.. Ghost said silencing him as the kisses got deeper.

Roach's hands were staring to sweat as he pulled Ghost closer. The kisses kept on going as Ghost leaned down once more to bite his lips. The two now getting turned on, Ghost decided to take it a little bit further. He quickly got on top of Roach as the movie in the background was still playing. He slowly started removing his clothing as Roach just laid there watching.

"Do you trust me ?

Roach stuttered with his words as he watched Ghost get undressed. The temperature in the room was starting to heat up from when Ghost had grabbed the lube and the condom from inside of the dresser. With one last kiss, he asked Roach again.

"I said, do you trust me ?

"Y-yes. He mumbled.

Ghost just smiled as he threw on the condom and lube. He began massaging the insides of Roach's ass before finally putting it all in.

"Aaah shit !! Roach yelled. Take it easy.

"Well, Shite !! it'll be less painful if you'd stop moving.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and get it over with.

Ghost just shook his head before continuing the process.

"Hold still, I promise i won't take long.

"Yeah yeah, you keep on saying that but you're not fucking moving. Roach said pushing his legs behind Ghosts. Now move !!

"Yes Mum. Ghost smiled before going ham.

The bed starting rocking back and forth as Ghost thrashed gently inside of Roach. He picked up the pace making Roach scratch and grab at the bed sheets besides him.

"Fuuck !!! He moaned as Ghost continued.

The pace between the two were uneven, because Roach had stopped and Ghost just kept on going. Before Roach could even catch a breath, Ghost had pulled all the way back before turning him over and then slapping him hard on the ass.

"Ghost !!

"Mmhm. He moaned before jamming his length back in.

The moans and Groans that both men were making, we're just unacceptable. Especially when the rest of their team we're trying to sleep. Ghost honestly didn't care though, he just wanted to ride Roach like a Pogo-stick. He's been waiting for this for far to long, and now that's he finally got it, he's not going to stop until he hears him scream.

"Oh fuuuck !!! Roach moaned even louder.

"You see what happens when you make me wait ?

Roach just couldn't respond, he was to busy focusing on not screaming.

"Fuck. Ghost moaned. This feels so bloody good.

He quickly smacked him on the ass again before finally holding him tightly on the legs while blowing his load.

"SHITE !!! Ghost said collapsing on the bed. Are you alright ?

"I'm fine. Roach said catching his breath. You know you didn't have to fuck me that hard.

"I know. He smirked. Sorry mate, but I just couldn't help myself.

"Yeah yeah, whatever.

"Oi ? So now you're going to bed ?

"Yep. Roach said the turning off the light.

"What about the bloody TV ?

"You turn it off.

"Fine. Ghost snatching the remote. But after I get another quickie.

"Good night Ghost.

Ghost just chuckled as Roach rolled over to place a pillow over his head.

"Goodnight love. Ghost said kissing the pillow.

Yeah.. Roach was embarrassed.


End file.
